vidyavidyafandomcom-20200214-history
History of V2
Since it's creation Vidyavidya has lived through up's and down's. Let's see if we can get them all together. Prologue (Pre December 2008) First, there was nothing. Then there was a gay german guy who had nothing to do and some games, as well as a TV card. He used to idle on /v/ and saw, that a lot of people started posting videogame streams on mogulus (todays livestream) and wondered, if he could do it too. Taking the name museician and some PC fixing he actually managed to get his stream going. He created a stream named "gaemsbymeh". With no narration and just a few games he tried to entertain the masses - but failed. This went on from September/October till end of November 2008. Then museician had to move, losing his internet connection. The beginning of V2 (December 2008 - February 2009) After he moved and gained his internet connection back, museician wondered what happened to gaemsbymeh. It was dead and the password is lost. And since mogulus didnt require an email activation, he just then realized he entered a wrong email adress. Resolution? New name, new stream. And since Vidya was already taken, he had to be clever and smart and find a new name. Then Vidyavidya was born. And since he liked the name museician he just decided to l33t it and became the all loved m00sician :3c Going on an advertising spree on /v/ he managed to get some viewers, playing Super Mario Sunshine, Wind Waker, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 4, Devil May Cry 4 and Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon in a loop. He actually aimed to have just ~20 viewers and doing this for, maybe, a few weeks. He never expected what would actually come to him. During january-february the stream grew a lot. The viewernumbers reached the 100 for the first time and other, back then bigger and better known streams started to recognize the small and humble v2. It was also the first time m00sician did a 24 hour stream, which gathered a lot of attention. This also brought the first teammembers in. The first milestone for the stream was set! This was also the first and only time m00sician did a 48h stream attemped, but failed at 36 hours. It's still the longest stream a person has done on V2 yet. At the end of february m00sician had to move again, losing his connection and his possibility to stream that soon again. Spring, Diva and Summer, part 1 (March 2009 - June 2009) During march the stream recieved a viewerexplosion and the stream grew and grew, easily surpassing the 150 viewers in no time. Also the team grew bigger and bigger, making sure there was almost 24/7 streaming coverage. It's also the first time that intermissions gained attention and even viewers started to do them. Big plans were made, websites planned and people hired. Most notably may be the plans of doing reviews in text and videoform, as well as a news site (which was actually pretty much done with coding, as well as it had a design), with a news show and other fancy stuff. In April, V2 got its vidyavidya.net domain and Diva was hired. She was the first girl on v2 that ever streamed a game on v2. Yet, she was horrible. After causing a lot of drama, getting the hate of 3/4th (1/4th didnt care) of the team and just being bad at videogames, m00sician fired her, but giving her a last goodbye stream. Instead she deleted the whole library of intermissions and videos. And that wasnt the last bad thing that would happen in this year. As the time passed the streamers recovered from that shock, streaming happily and watching the numbers grow. During streams in june the viewernumbers reached their peak with about 250-350 viewers at high times and 150 at low times. V2 losing everything. Summer, part 2 (July 2009 - September 2009) Then strange things started happening. Videos disappearing, chat getting locked, viewers banned, chat spammed and flamed, 4chan "raids" and gore/shock videos being cued. Many accusions were going on, everyone thought that everyone could be a spy. m00sician and his co-partners sat together and discussed what could be done. Since everyone trying to convince m00 that v2 has been hacked and that it's not secure on Livestream anymore, he decided, for the good of his own channel, to move to a new streaming service. After looking for some time they found "Ufrag", a stream service especially for videogame streams. Offering some kind of autopilot, but not team system, it was decided that this would be Vidya²'s new home. Therefore the stream was moved to ufrag, gaining quick popularity there and was recieved very well by its admins. Yet m00sician wasnt satisfied. Ufrag didn't offer the features he needed and the stream in general drifted into directions he didn't like at all. Meanwhile rumors about dman came up, saying he was the one hacking and destroying v2. (Spoiler: They were right 8U) The smart person he was, he lead the V2 higher ups always into wrong directions. Various encounters with him lead to a try to merge V2 and his streams (which were all shut down one by one. I wonder why~), but since V2 and Dmans community hated each other to death, this wasn't possible. The stress inside of the team grew and grew and many teammates doubted m00's ability to lead this stream right. Then even the ufrag channel was flooded with gore videos. After that m00 decided to shut down V2 completely, basicly throwing everyone out he thought was a harm to the channel and closing it down for 24 hours. During this time m00 decided to go back to livestream, because Livestream was V2's home. Everything started there and only livestream could offer him what he needed, even though it had many drawbacks. Only his team decided otherwise, they rather followed the V2 co-leader and created the dead v2 remains VidyaGameZ. They leeched over 3/4th of the community and even [[Dman saluted for them, saying not even he would be such an asshole to do something like that to me. The reboot (October 2009 - December 2009) In september m00 sat on his sad remains on the once-so-glory Vidya². A few loyal viewers and streamers were still at his side, frequently visiting V² and enjoying some streams that were made back then. Yet, the chat-locking-viewer-banning-gore-video-cueing continued. Due to a lot of e-mailing between m00 and''' Rick Stern''' he managed to get some kind of special status, in october vidyavidya was locked for the first time, only to be unlocked about 3 hours later. After that m00 decided to quit the streaming business, leaving the Prodchat and living his live. For exactly a half day. Then the streamer Niravil decided to delete the forum, showing that it was him causing all the trouble and revealing himself as Dman all along! Oh waht a funy he did back then XD After he was out; the rebuilding of the stream could begin. Treating it still like a stepchild and pretty heartless m00 hired some new streamers, letting them do whatever they wanted because he pretty much didnt care. A webpage with the stream on it and the IRC channel was made, for security purposes. Yet nothing big happened for the following time. Also, V2 turned 1 on the 8th December. The light and the shut down (again) (January 2010 - October 2010) M00 IS FUCKING BACK, BABY. After almost one year of streaming abstinence he finally got internet that's capable of streaming. Using this, the first thing he did were a lot of 24h streams, with a few failed attempts. In february the .net page ran out (and m00 lost his vidya² bag, IT WAS FUCKING EXPENSIVE ;_;), so m00 registered a .de page. The stream began to grow again, yet a lot slower than it did the year before. Yet, it grew to a size with an audience where the streamers pretty much lost interest doing streams. Therefore a drastic measure had to be taken and m00, making everyone question his credibility again, closed down V2. completely. Again. But it was reopened a few hours later because he just wanted to troll everyone, and successfuly did. (Spoilers: Death threats were made, people crying over the closed stream and a lot of rage has been caused.) Other than that, it was a quiet and peaceful year. It was a good year which makes m00 a happy m00 :3 Notable things about v2 that happened over time *V2 was one of the fastest growing streams on livestream *It was the only game stream that was made a "Featured Channel", giving it a guarantee to appear on the main page of livestream, even when it didn't had a lot of viewers. *It was featured in Livestreams "How to make your Livestream page look pretty", having the highest viewercount and chatactivity, lol. *As of time of writing, the stream group has roughly 600 members. *The twitter was never used. *Just like the facebook page. *V2 even has a myspace, but it's account data are lost forever :'( *the .net domain was chosen because Vidya² should've become a network once, these plans were scrapped due to no time. *The code for the main page this network should get was already done. *The highest viewercount ever was around 450 viewers. *V2 has one of the most consistent viewercounts throughout all streams. *V2 was mentioned in universities. *Since it was made it was shut down 3 times. It was recovered always a few hours after it got shut down. *Through all active videogame streams V2 is the only one that still has the original domain since it was made. *m00 never bought shoes from the donations he got. *Counted together he bought about 5 vodka bottles from the donations ¦:c * The most played game on V2 is Resident Evil 4. Category:History Category:Misc